GTA Myths Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki: Community Noticeboard ' Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behavior from GTA Myths Wiki staff. For requests for promotion, please go to 'GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion. Voting Requirements Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Every User can cast a vote (exceptions may apply, see Bureaucrat Only Decisions). *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another user's vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. *To vote or add a request you must have at least 100 edits, have been an active user on the wiki for at least one month, and be in good standing with no Blocks within the past month on your record. Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 Active Requests Banning Enemy Lists So, after seeing a few peoples wall pages, I have seen some rather horrifying things. (Mainly independent though. No offense). The enemy list insults this wikis fellow users. Almost as if telling them to leave. I think that they should be banned to prevent another incident like the one that just happened. My question is, what is the only point of using them? They just make you look like an asshole. I find them very insulting to anyone on them. - Emma Votes *'Yes ~ AwesomeBoy (contact) 12:17, September 17, 2016 (UTC)' *'Yes ~ '''MHM, September 17, 2016 *No - Mant 12:26, September 17, 2016 (UTC) *'NO''' - --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 12:28, September 17, 2016 (UTC) *'No' Indep (talk) 12:34, September 17, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes '- JakVenomHD 14:19, September 17, 2016 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Monk Talk 19:10, September 17, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:40, September 18, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - The Godson wuz here (talk) 13:27, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Comments *As she said, it is quite offensive and later on could disrupt everything or to the very least something. AwesomeBoy (contact) 12:17, September 17, 2016 (UTC) *I made it to show from who users shall be away Indep (talk) 12:34, September 17, 2016 (UTC) *If they don't like it, they can simply remove themselves from the list. It's allowed. If a user wants to say a opinion about other users, it's allowed and it should be. Friends list make people look like nice and good users, there should be an opposite too. Mant 14:37, September 17, 2016 (UTC) *This is utterly pathetic. This just about defines this wiki as a whole. This should not need to be a request, and if anything, it just goes to show how ridiculously childish you really all are. I don't see a problem in A) having an enemy list and b) not having an enemy list. I also don't think A) people should be bothered to make one or B) be bothered to be on one. This doesn't get a "yes" or "no" vote from me, as I've just about had enough of how ridiculous things get around here. I'm not against the user who set up this request (please sign by the way), I'm against the users who thought of creating them in the first place. It's stupid. Grow up, the lot of you. Monk Talk 19:10, September 17, 2016 (UTC) *We banned them on GTA Wiki years ago because they just spread hate through the wiki, and as we all know that is something that can easily spread in this community. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:40, September 18, 2016 (UTC) *Let's ban the freedom of speech! That should be fun, right? The Godson wuz here (talk) 13:27, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Contents on the Main Page Usually, on some wikias, contents on the main page are common, I think we should have them on the main page. It's easier to navigate, for example here, at my wiki, there are content boxes at the top, we should have "Myths and Legends in GTA SA" "IV", etc.. So leave your votes. --AndreyFD (talk) 17:25, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:25, September 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Indep (talk) 10:15, September 10, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 19:04, September 6, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Mant (Contact) 8:31, September 10, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:17, September 13, 2016 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:59, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Comments *The wiki's home page is beginning to look a little out of date, so I think this would both modernize it, and make it easier for new users to see where the M+L pages are. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:25, September 6, 2016 (UTC) *It will be cool nice detail to the page, but it also will help new users, as Vault said. - Indep (talk) 10:15, September 10, 2016 (UTC) *If you look at the "Portals" section on the Main Page we have links to 19 pages. I think that would be way too many boxes if we were to have that on the Main Page. Boomer8 (Contact) 19:04, September 6, 2016 (UTC) *Doesn't seem necessary. Also as Boomer mentioned we have a lot more portals than the example shown. If we added all of the portals (i.e. Myths and Legends...) the page would look too busy.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:59, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Beta Leftovers Individual Page I found out that we could actually have separate pages for beta leftovers rather than having one page with all of the leftovers as this will firstly increase our page count, secondly will look better as we...........oh for the love of. True story : I already made a req about it yesterday but someone probably deleted it so I can't be bothered to write it all over again. So just vote whether the page should be separated or not. The real reason is, we only have a BL for GTA IV, not for any other games. So I was thinking we should just make seperate pages for it rather than have stub BL pages of all games. Vote on! AwesomeBoy (contact) 07:27, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes '- JakVenomHD 08:28, September 17, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:01, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I was just wondering why the bottom half of the whle text was bold, my eyes where tingeling from all that, anyways I think this has a fair shot. - JakVenomHD 08:27, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Inactive Requests New Modern Staff Banners Closed as '''Unsuccessful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:25, September 6, 2016 (UTC) The staff banners look straight out of 2006 and theyre pulled right from gta wiki. Its time for a design update and for us to do our own thing. Ive suggested this before, but this time Ive done all the work. All the new templates are now color coded to match the username color links and they function just the same as the current ones, including the automatic inactive user functions. Ive also already installed the required css templates. They are located here and here so they will need to be protected if this gets votes. - BiggestShip65 15:33, August 30, 2016 (UTC) All templates are ready to be copied and pasted and will work right away. *Patroller *Administrator *Bureaucrat The new updated images here, here and here will need to be protected also if this is voted up. EDIT: Oh yeah and dont worry about Refined appearing just before Message Me, that wont be there if this replaces the existing templates. Votes *'No' - Monk Talk 15:56, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *No - Mant Talk 15:57, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Neutral' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:50, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes '- MHM August 30, 2016 *'No (for now)' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:11, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' ~ Gunshow (T, ) 13:57, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Boomer8 (Contact) 06:53, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Totally disregarding this wiki's current color schemes among over stylisation. The current banners are fine, albeit the background color could probably do with a change and the images do really need a rethink. Monk Talk 15:56, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *Same as Monk. Mant Talk 15:56, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *Just realized there is a mistake somewhere in the templates that extend the box to encompass all a profile pages content. i dont think its gonna to matter anyway BiggestShip65 16:30, August 30, 2016 (UTC) **Fixed this little problem and all works fine now. First dumb mistake Ive made in a while. this is why you dont edit at 3am. BiggestShip65 14:46, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *I think the style is pretty cool, but like Monk said, it does disregard current color schemes. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:50, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *I'll admit that the color scheme doesn't match, but I like them. Maybe if they had green, white, and black in them, everyone else would vote yes. MHM August 30, 2016 *I wouldn't mind updating the staff banners but the ones proposed need to be tweaked. The Myths wiki has a black background, so I think a lighter color would be better than stark black for the background of the staff banners as the black on black blends in together. Also I think the Bureaucrat banner should be a little more golden than the one proposed. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:11, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *I'm only leaning towards Yes because I still think the template has some problems, but those can obviously be solved using a little something called the Edit button. Oh yeah, and watching everyone parrot Monk over the color issue is pretty damn funny, considering we have bright red, prussian blue, and green, which about as far away from the Wiki's color scheme, at least these follow the staff colors. I get it, coming up with your own opinion is hard. In any case, if this doesn't pass, I'd like to see the new images you uploaded get added to the pre-existing templates, becuase they have transparency and are actually, you know, good. ~ Gunshow (T, ) 13:57, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *I actually really like this sleek looking template; however I don't think its perfect. Like Sas said, the black background can blend in with the GTA MW's background. Also the patroller and B'crat color seems too similar. So if you can change the background to a dark gray and make the B'crat template more yellow I'll definitely change my vote to yes. Gunshow, you need an attitude adjustment. Users are allowed to see eye to eye and agree on certain things without getting harassed. That's why we have the comments section pal - to give reasons why this template should/shouldn't be implemented. Don't bully users just because they have a differing opinion than you. Boomer8 (Contact) 06:53, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Add Reason to Delete Template - BiggestShip65 07:04, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Closed as '''Successful' by'' Boomer8 (Contact) 06:57, September 1, 2016 (UTC) I've updated the Delete Template with a Reason...field? I don't know the technical term for it but when adding the Delete template to a page, all you have to do to include a reason is use or whatever reason and the template will display your reason. If you don't include a reason it will simply state, no reason given. If this gets voted down, well, you can just undo my change. Votes *Yes - Indep (talk) 20:03, August 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 20:13, August 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 13:08, August 28, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:07, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:11, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Comments *This is very good - Indep (talk) 20:03, August 27, 2016 (UTC) *Good idea. I like how you were able to still keep the shortened template by using the . Keep up the work. Boomer8 (Contact) 20:13, August 27, 2016 (UTC) New Section on Main Page Closed as '''Successful' by'' Mantiix (Contact) 10:59 August 31, 2016 (UTC) I have to say, that this is originally Indep's idea he came up with earlier. If you look at the main page some spaces are empty when you scroll down to the bottom. So Indep suggested that we should have a section dedicated to user's birthdays. I was thinking of having it headered "Community Birthdays". It would be located right under "Featured Video" and would list every user's birthday that particular month. I think it would be a nice interactive feature on the main page so I'm curious on your thoughts. Votes *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 22:12, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes '- MHM August 29, 2016 *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:35, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Indep (talk) 00:59, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:22, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Monk Talk 14:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - --AndreyFD (talk) 15:01, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *No - Mantiix Talk 15:44, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:11, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Like I said I think it would be a good idea. Boomer8 (Contact) 22:12, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *I would want it to be approved 4 or 5th of the September, because 6th is too late, BTW Boomer got it very good, but I meant daily another bday - Indep (talk) 14:20, August 30, 2016 (UTC) **Okay, Indep, this isn't the way things work - this isn't being implemented specifically for your birthday, and by revealing that you really are desperate for this to be approved before your birthday gives away the fact all you wanted was a banner alerting everyone it was your birthday. Because of that, I'm neutral, as I'm not fully convinced this is a "Indep idea for Myths Wiki". Monk Talk 14:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *Same as Monk, http://rockstargamesgtavicecity.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4218 - --AndreyFD (talk) 15:01, August 30, 2016 (UTC)